Rescate 1.0
}} right|160pxright|160px Rescate (ver: 1.0) require Tenno to locate and escort a hostage from a brig to extraction. The hostage is in a room with multiple prison cells, about half of which will be locked, and the rest hackable; the hostage will be in one of the hackable cells. Hostage behavior Once the hostage is free, the hostage will follow about 10 to 15 meters behind the Tenno closest to extraction, occasionally taking advantage of cover. If said Tenno is on an elevator, the hostage will usually get onto the elevator instead of lagging behind. His speed is slightly less than that of most Tenno. The mission is failed if the hostage dies, however, they will first be downed when their health is depleted and can be revived by a Tenno. The hostage tends to get stuck on obstacles such as short pathways and boxes. If freeing the hostage is impossible, a recommended course of action is to blaze to extraction as fast as possible, making sure to kill every enemy in the way. The hostage must simply be alive at the moment when the Tenno reach extraction; it is unnecessary for the hostage to be at extraction for the mission to complete. The hostage is unarmed by the time he/she is released from their cell. The player can give the hostage their secondary weapon by walking up to the hostage and clicking the prompt shown above their head. Enemies also tend to not attack the hostage intentionally as long as Tenno are near. The hostage has a decent personal shield and health and will usually survive any stray fire that the Tenno dodge. Like other NPCs, the hostage cannot take advantage of orbes de salud. Armed hostages prefer to attack enemies and take cover rather than follow as much as possible, so arming them may or may not be in your best interests depending on the faction you are rescuing them from. Rescue Missions Notas *Prior to Update 9, it was possible to complete the mission without releasing the hostage as having enemies in the prison when near the occupied cell (facilitated by Enemy Radar) would allow the hostage to be 'activated' without opening the door. This was fixed in U9. *Prior to , despite the hostage holding a pistol, he (or she) would never actually shoot and would instead take cover when possible. *As of , the Hostage is unarmed, and you can give him your secondary weapon. You can retrieve it at any time, and it will automatically be returned at the end of the mission. *As of , holding cells have a chance of containing Infested. * introduced Rescate 2.0 with the Operación: Espectros de la libertad event, which has revamped mechanics that has replaced this Rescue mission mode as permanent nodes in the Solar System. Alerta missions were also changed to use Rescue 2.0 in . Curiosidades *The appearance of the male hostage is strikingly similar to the first character played in Dark Sector, wearing a suit of a similar texture, yet a different color theme. *Female hostages have a higher shield and health level than a Male Hostage. en:Rescue 1.0